


8. Rival

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [8]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, M/M, day 8: rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: L would never sleep, not with Light besides him. Not while Kira was alive.





	8. Rival

Oh how his heart ached for him. Oh how his rival made his heart sing, oh how he made him long, yearn even. Yet it could never be. For one, his rival was dead. For another, well, he didn’t exactly have time for a relationship. His work would never be finished and his life would never be sedentary enough for a boyfriend. But oh, how he longed to hold him in his arms, to brush the hair out of his face while he slept. 

L would never sleep, not with Light besides him. Not while Kira was alive. But not sleeping meant he could admire Light in the moonlight - no pun intended. He was more gorgeous sleeping than he was awake, not that he’d want to hear that. Awake Light would never let his face look this soft, or his hair this unruly. He would never mumble to himself, never curl so gently around the spot where L sat on the bed. It was as if in his sleep Light wished to be close to someone, and L just happened to be the person closest to him. But they were rivals on every level, though they kept up the friends charade. Light did not want to be close to him in the day. Light did not want to be vulnerable in the day. So L would be content with this pretended domestic bliss, this hope beyond hope that his one true rival could become his one true love. 

They were rivals when they met, and they were rivals when they parted. When they met again, in the dingy warehouse where Light took his last breaths, then they were finally lovers and equals.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so far behind ahhhhh
> 
> Tumblrs - sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
